


恋爱病18

by Satcbnight



Category: Chanbaek - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satcbnight/pseuds/Satcbnight





	恋爱病18

边伯贤穿着绸质的睡衣，领口的第一颗扣子他嫌太紧故意没扣，此刻正露出光滑的脖颈，朴灿烈用力的啃咬边伯贤的锁骨，左手伸进睡衣下摆，准确的找到一颗红缨，用力扯起又松开让它弹回原位，“嗯”边伯贤一只手勾着朴灿烈的脖颈，一只手捂住自己的嘴想要堵住情不自禁流出的呻吟

两个人隔了好久才有了亲密的机会，边伯贤的身体早有了反应，两个人的衣衫在激烈的亲吻中早已褪尽，只剩下边伯贤身上半褪的内裤，朴灿烈的手顺着边伯贤的腰线一路下滑，扯下内裤，中指轻轻的戳进边伯贤的后穴里，感受到异物的入侵，后穴反射性的缩紧，温暖柔腻的肠肉紧紧的包裹住朴灿烈的中指，朴灿烈对着他笑了一下，边伯贤被他笑得晃了神，情不自禁的放松了后穴，像是在迎接下一根手指的到来，朴灿烈的食指伸进去的时候，像是奖励轻轻的亲吻边伯贤的眼睛，“宝贝，真乖”

边伯贤怔了一下，明明刚刚离开了那个冰天雪地的村子，可现在却好像一个人置身其中，牙齿都开始打颤，朴灿烈很少叫他宝贝，只有刚刚在一起的时候，那个时候边伯贤在床上还不会讨金主欢心，每次朴灿烈要进来之前他就会特别紧张，他怕疼，第一次太疼了，往后的几次也疼，他越是怕后穴便缩的更紧，朴灿烈的那根东西总是被卡在一半，进也不是，出也不是，他要大口的呼吸，努力放松下面的穴口，让朴灿烈插进去，那个时候朴灿烈就会奖励他一样，在边伯贤耳边说“宝贝儿，真乖”

可是现在他不是了，他早已经被身上的这个男人操干的懂得在情爱里享受，知道什么时候该夹紧一些，什么时候要放松，边伯贤推拒着朴灿烈的肩膀“你，你是不是跟别人做了”

朴灿烈的动作一滞，手指从边伯贤的身体里抽出来，“你他妈从晚上醒来就开始跟我对着干，原来是在这等着我呢！”，“我跟谁干？！”朴灿烈被这样一弄没了兴致，支愣着帐篷套上衣服，就摔门出去了


End file.
